


though I'm not good

by pinkashx



Series: what i like about you [1]
Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, aff request, little to no dialogue, slow burn(?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 18:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkashx/pseuds/pinkashx
Summary: still young, so I'm not good at love - berry good





	though I'm not good

**Author's Note:**

> nayoung x jieqiong based on berry good's 1 to 10 requested by gentlewans

  Jieqiong is not good at this.

  She figured she had watched enough movies, seen enough dramas to know what to do. She had it all planned in her head. She assumed she knew all the lines. She thought she had figured out their whole conversation. She was going to slip in a casual remark about the amusement park into their conversation, and subtly convinced the older that yes, one trip there would give them both some well deserved break.

  Then when the weekend comes, they'll leave after practise and spend the whole evening together. By the time their stomach starts growling, they'll be walking through myeondeong street together arm in arm. They'll be lost in the conversation and the laughters, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. They'll end up taking the long way home, walking through the park. Maybe even rent a bicycle for the night. They'll point at the stars in the sky and talk as if they actually knew something on astronomy. They'll soak their feet in the river, maybe splash around in it.

  Once they finally end up home, Jieqiong will finally have the courage to lean up and kiss the girl. After that good of a date, she doubt the other would object.

  But things went wrong from the beginning. While Jieqiong had foreseen correctly Nayoung agreeing to it easily, she didn't count in the fact that there were eight other girls just as tired as they were. So when Eunwoo came in, tired and stressed, Nayoung invited her along on the trip. In fact, she invited all of them.

  So from a date for two, the weekend turned into a well needed healing trip for ten.

  Jieqiong is not good at this.

  Her trainer had always told her to control her facial expression, but she never could. Even now as she tried her best to hide her disappointment with a hum and a smile, she knew her best friend had already suspected something was wrong.

  They had managed to stay at the amusement park till closing time, and as planned, is now walking through myeondeong street on empty stomachs. The only problem is instead of being with Nayoung, Jieqiong was walking side by side with Eunwoo who could immediately tell she was not as happy as she made out to be. Jieqiong had nothing against the other, but this was not how the night was supposed to be.

  Eunwoo had to pull her away from the others and into a convenience store, where she patiently dragged it out of the chinese. After hearing the story, Eunwoo felt a little guilty especially knowing that it was partially her fault. She comforted the other and assured her that there was still a chance that this could be a date.

  With snacks in their hands, and a lighter mood, the two friends rejoined the others in a nearby noodle shop. The filled the place with laughter and mindless chatter. They filled their stomachs with the best meal they've had that week, ignoring the likely chance of them having to work extra hard to get rid of it later.

  They walked happily under the night sky with full bellies, feeling extremely satisfied that night. Their steps have slowed down as they walk through the park. Some has taken to soaking their feet in the river while others managed to find a shop that rented out bikes. Jieqiong herself was by the river bank splashing around with Eunwoo and Sungyeon. As she tried to dodge and run away from the splashing counterattack, she realized that this was going exactly what she had in mind. And as amazing as a date would have been with Nayoung, this was fun too.

  The thought however didn't last long when Jieqiong found helself tripping and the next thing, lying in the middle of the river trying to catch her breath. Eunwoo and Sungyeon grinned wickedly to each other before running off leaving her behind to fend for herself. She considered just lying there, when someone offered a hand. Someone with gorgeous brown eyes and matching hair falling past her shoulders. A face that seemed to devoid of emotion with a smile that could take one's breath away.

  Jieqiong barely registered Nayoung talking before she realized the other was looking ag her expectantly.  Jieqiong barely registered Nayoung talking before she realized the other was looking at her expectantly. She tried not to act so bashful as she accepted the helping hand up.

  Jieqiong is not good at this.

  But as they started walking together, leaving the others behind. Fingers interlocked in the dark, and the usual quiet Nayoung started filling the silence with chatters of her own thoughts. A side not many has the privilege to know, but Jieqiong secretly loved. The stone faced girl everyone thought they knew, was easy with a smile, mindlessly talking about their dreams, the stars, practise, anything that came to mind - and Jieqiong was glad to be along for the ride.

  Jieqiong realized she may never be good at this.

  But as the night grew dark, the conversation slowly dying down yet Jieqiong can still feel sparks through her every being. She could still feel the warmth everytime Nayoung as much as smiled her. Maybe it was something in the wind. Maybe it was edrenaline. Maybe it was the look in the other's eyes. On her tiptoes, with her eyes closed, Jieqiong finally had the courage to give away her first kiss.

•••

I wrote and rewrote this fic so many times and I'm still not satisfied. But I figured rather than making you wait for weeks, I should just post it for now and edit it later.


End file.
